


Sam's Good Girl

by SamsGoodGirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Cum Play, F/M, Forced Orgasm, Improvised Sex Toys, Loss of Virginity, Master/Servant, Master/Slave, Nipple Clamps, Nipple Play, Nipple Torture, Non-Consensual Spanking, Object Insertion, Object Penetration, Ownership, Punishment, Pussy Spanking, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Sadism, Sex Slave, Vaginal Fisting, Vaginal Sex, clit punishment
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-07-12 08:03:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15991067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SamsGoodGirl/pseuds/SamsGoodGirl
Summary: Set in a reality where sex slaves are the norm and have no rights. Soulless Sam buys you and uses you for his own pleasure with little, to no, regard for your basic comfort. This is a journey into sadistic depravity.





	1. Chapter One

You stand in the middle of a kitchen watching as Lars counts the stack of cash. Sam, your new owner, looks at you, winking with a sickening smirk before shaking Lars’ hand.

 

“She’s really something special.” Lars chuckles as they both turn to look at you. Sam’s eyes meet yours, only for a fleeting moment, before dropping down the length of your body. “I’ve kept her in pristine condition. Her pussy hasn’t been touched and she obeys orders like a good little bitch. I think you’ll be happy with her.”

 

“Oh, I’m sure I will.” Sam grins, his eyes narrowing as they linger. He ushers Lars toward the door, patting him on the back as he exits.

 

And before you have a chance to process what’s just happened, you alone with a man whom you’ve just met, a man owns you outright.

 

“What’s your name?” He inquires, slinking toward you. He’s not just tall, but clearly strong. You can make out of the definition in his chest and arms under the white t-shirt he’s wearing.

 

“Y/N.” You respond softly, summoning everything within you to keep your voice from shaking in fear.

 

You’ve never had a proper owner before, just shuffled from auction house to auction house. Lars has been looking for a serious buyer for some time, he must have finally found a man who’s willing pay the long dollar for you. Despite the average home you’re standing in he must have to offer something impressive in return.

 

“He said you’re good at following rules. Is that true?” He inquires, his head tilting to the side as his tongue darts out to lick his lower lip.

 

“Yes,” you whisper, trying to swallow the lump in your throat.

 

“When I let you wear clothes you’ll be allowed to call me Sam.” You turn to watch him as he stalks around you, slow and measured, like a predator circling his prey. You try to contain your fear but your body betrays you as breath rattles in your throat. “The second I tell you to take off your clothes or get on your knees, you call me _sir_.”

 

You’d prefer to have one clear directive. This feels like a trap like he’s testing you already, setting you up for failure. When you first laid eyes on him an hour ago there was a hint of compassion in his eyes but that’s gone now.

 

You might as well be a hunk of raw meat.

 

“Do you understand me?” He presses, leaning down close enough that you can feel his breath at your ear.

 

“Yes, Sam.” You confirm. “I understand.”

 

“Good. I think we’re gonna get along just fine. I have a some rules for you, we’ll just start with the basics tonight. I suggest you listen carefully because these expectations are not negotiable and if you don’t follow the rules you’re not going to like consequences.” His eyes narrow, watching you intently. “Do you understand me?”

 

“Yes, Sam.” Your heart is beating a million miles a minute, thumping like a leviathan in your chest, beating faster and faster.

 

Sending up a prayer for strength you try not to cry.

 

“Lars said you’re a virgin. Is that true?” Sam cocks his head, reaching forward to grab your breast through the thin material of the your shirt.

 

“Yes.” You flinch at his touch, immediately panicking, looking at him wide eyed and apologetic. “I’m so sorry, I didn’t mean to - I mean - I’m not used to people touching me.”

 

“Well, you’re about to get used a lot of new things.” There’s an edge to his voice that sends a shiver down your spine. “Take your clothes off.”

 

While all this might be new, you’re not stupid.

 

You know full well what happens next can be make you life better or worse, depending upon your willingness to comply. So when he tells you to take off your clothes, you to immediately pull your shirt over your head, followed by your bra that falls unceremoniously to the floor. Topless, you shove tight jeans down your thighs, brining panties with them.

 

You stand up straight, shoulders back, stark naked as Sam grunts in approval at sight of you.

 

“God, you’re fucking perfect aren’t you? Those tits…” He circles again, bare feet making a sticky sound on the linoleum floor. Suddenly he’s pressing his fully clothed body against your back as both his large hands cup your butt cheeks. “This ass... _fuck_. We’re are gonna have some fun with ass.”

 

You close your eyes, willing composure, as his arms slip around your belly, one hand moving up to your breast, the other down between your legs. Your nipples are hard, stiff from the chill of exposure and he pinches one between his thumb and forefinger, squeezing suddenly and creuly he twists the flesh. You whine, unable to control yourself, crying out in pain.

 

“Shhh,” there’s a false compassion as he hushes you, smacking the mound of your pussy with a sharp sting. “Stay still and listen carefully.”

 

“Yes, Sa- _sir_.” You catch yourself and Sam chuckles.

 

“Rule one, you sleep in my bed. And when you’re in my bed you’re naked. No exceptions. Rule two…”

 

He stops to bring both hands to your nipples, tugging on both at the same time, pulling them out in front of your chest. Stifling a pained moan you squirm, struggling to stay still. “You’ll never wear panties or a bra when you’re in the house. Three, you only speak when spoken to. Do you understand so far?”

 

“Yes, s-sir.” You stutter. Sam pulls rolls your nipples in his finger, already stretched and burning. You can’t help but cry out as he tugs even harder.

 

“ _Please_!.” You gasp. “It hurts.”

 

“I know, but you can take it.” he chides, allowing your exclimnation. “I think that’s enough talking for tonight. Go lay on the table, on your back.”

 

His releases your tits and your eyes pop open. There’s a small breakfast table in the corner of the room, and your scamper to it, laying back on the cold surface.

 

“Bends your knees and spread your legs.” He instructs.

 

You do as he commands, bringing the heels of your feet up to your ass while keeping your legs open as wide as possible. Your pussy twitches,  exposed and vulnerable as he unbuckles his belt and slides his zipper down. You watch as he hauls his cock out of his boxers. He’s rock hard and _fucking huge_ as he holds his dick in his hand.

 

There’s a sick feeling in your stomach as he saunters closer, fisting his length before reaching out and sliding your ass to the edge of the table. “Look at this tight, pink little cunt. Just _begging_ for it. This is probably gonna hurt.”

 

You draw in a deep breath, closing your eyes, but he corrects you immediately.

 

“Keep those eyes open and watch your pussy take a cock for the first time.” Sam's words leave no room for argument and you watch in horror as he presses the leaking head of his enormous dick at the lips of your sex.

 

You’re a always a _little_ wet, but not nearly enough to ease the burn as his curls his fingers into your hips, holding you in place while his cock stretches your virgin cunt open for the first time. He’s got maybe two inch inside you when you can’t take it anymore and cry out, sobbing, begging him to stop as you push on his biceps.

 

“ _Please_ , it hurts.” You claw at his chest, trying to shove him away but you’re not even strong enough to slow him down. Sam crams another inch of cock into you as he tears through your hymen without so much as a pause.

 

“ _Ohmygod_!” you scream in pain, back arching off the table.

 

“That’s it,” he groans, ignoring your protest. “Jesus Christ you’re fucking tight. Gonna open you up my little virgin. Just relax.”

 

With one powerful thrust, he slams all ten inches of his massive cock into your body until he’s buried to the root and his balls smash into your ass. You wail, crying out yet again as fat tears fall down your cheeks.

 

But your pain only seems to spur him on as he pulls out fast and pushes back in, fucking you with the entire length of his cock.

 

“You’re a naughty little slut aren’t you?” He chastises , fucking you fast and deep despite your protests. “Look at you bleeding on my dick like a whore. Good girls don’t make a mess like this.”

 

You look from his lust-ridden face down to where he’s sliding in and out of your pussy. To your horror, his cock is shiny red from taking your virginity. The sight of it somehow intensifies the pain as you writhe on his cock, throwing a hand over your face as you try to control yourself. The notion of being punished for something you can’t control is utterly terrifying.

 

“I’m sorry,” you choke out, listening to sound skin meeting skin as he fucks you relentlessly.

 

“S’ok,” he slurs, moaning in pleasure as his rocks hard and steady. “You’re doing good for your first time. Just lay there and take this dick like a good girl. You can take my cock, can’t you?”

 

“I’m trying,” you moan, toes curling in agony. “I’m trying so hard to be good for you but it hurts so bad.”

 

“Just a _little_ deeper,” Sam pants, grinding forward, pressing until your feel him tap your cervix. “Gonna come so deep in your pussy and you’re gonna take it little slut, aren’t you? You’re gonna take my cum in your pussy and not let any of it drip out, you understand me? I want you to keep all of it inside.”

 

“ _I don’t, I can’t-_ ” you sputter, feeling him spurt inside, his cum suddenly hot and thick as he pumps you full.

 

You’re terrified. You have no idea how to even begin keep his cum from being fucked out of you.

 

He continues to move as he comes even more, his cock now forcing his seed out of your pussy and making a mess of your thighs and the table underneath. You try desperately to squeeze your aching cunt around his girth in vain attempt to obey his order but all you accomplish is eliciting a satisfied groan as he feel you tighten around him.

 

“Fuck.” Sam grunts. Stilling as he presses his cock back in until your cunt is flush with his pubic hair. He grins, reaching down to coat his finger in the seed that’s made a mess of you both. Breathing heavily, he looks at his hand and shakes his head in disappointment.  He brings his hand up to your mouth and you know what he wants. You're already out of breath as you open wide for him to shove three fingers into your mouth.

 

“Already breaking the rules are we?” He chuckles, as you suck his fingers. “Bad girls have to clean up their messes. When you’re done you can use that mouth to clean my cock. Then I expect you to put your tongue to work and lick this table until it shines. Do you understand me?”

 

You nod, trying to speak as you gag on his fingers. He pumps his half hard cock into your tender pussy a few more times before finally pulling out and stepping back.

 

“On your knees, whore. Let’s see how well you can suck.”


	2. Chapter Two

Sam’s gone for two days, giving your body time to partially heal and you time to mentally adjust to your new situation. While Sam wasn’t exactly kind to you that first time he lets leaves you to own devices. You’ve heard stories of women being kept in cages, bound and tortured when they’re not being used. You’re thankful that he seems to have little interest in you outside of sexual gratification.

 

When he does return you’ve done as much as humanly possible to ensure his happiness with your performance. While he didn’t ask it of you, you cleaned the old house from top to bottom, washing what few clothes he owns and being sure to make yourself presentable.

 

Sam glances at you as he sets his duffel bag on the floor just inside the door and you stand frozen in the middle of the living room, awaiting his reaction. He eyes look you up and down. You’re wearing one of his flannel shirts, the one item of clothing he’s permitted you to put on so far. It hangs halfway down your naked thighs and his eyes linger before shifting back up to meet your stare.

 

You start to speak, intending to ask him if you can get him anything. You spent the days alone memorizing the location of nearly everything in the kitchen. Ready to spring into action on a moment's notice. Having been on the receiving end of his cruel streak, you plan to do everything possible to mitigate it. At the last second, you remember the few rules he’s already laid out.

 

_Only speak when spoken to._

 

So you just stand there as he takes a step toward you.

 

Sam tilts his head to the side. “Are you wearing panties?”

 

You wouldn’t even know where to get a pair, but the answer to his question is a simple “No, sir.”

 

“Let me see.” He lifts his eyebrows.

 

You lift the hem of the shirt, pulling it up to your chest, exposing your naked lower half.

 

“Good.” He nods somberly. “Make sure you keep yourself shaved like that. I don’t want hair on my cunt.”

 

“I will sir,” You confirm, continuing to hold your shirt up until he walks around you, placing a hand on the wall as he leans forward to kicks off his shoes.

 

“Do you know how to rub yourself, to make your pussy wet for me?” He inquires casually, turning back to you, rolling up the sleeves of his shirt.

 

“Yes, sir.” You nod.

 

“Good. Take that shirt off, sit on the couch and do it.” With that instruction, he leaves the room.

 

You pull his shirt over your head and sit back on the couch, spreading your legs wide and immediately begin to rub your clit. Snapping your eyes closed you try to let your mind wander, allowing your body to become aroused. The last thing you need to for Sam to return to a dry snatch.

 

What little training you had before coming to him helps as you feel your pussy begins to tingle. And it’s just in time as he saunters back into the room with a beer in his hand. He stops short, sipping from the bottle and watching you rub your clit.

 

“When’s the last time you had an orgasm?” He asks.

 

Your hand doesn’t stop moving as you answer him. You know better than that.

 

“Never, sir.”

 

“ _Bullshit._ ” He puffs, inching closer. “Are you lying to me?”

 

“No, I wasn’t allowed. I was always told to stop when it starts to feel like _too much_.”

 

“And you’ve never touched yourself? Never fingered yourself when you’re alone in the shower…” His eyes narrow.

 

‘I wouldn’t! I was never allowed - _oh._ ” A moan escapes your lips and your fingers still. “I think I’m ready.”

 

“You just keep getting better and better, don’t you?” Sam walks to you, bending down to run a finger up your dripping slit. When he pulls back there’s a string of your wetness trailing from the tip of his finger to your cunt.

 

“Good girl.” He grins, rubbing your wet between the pads of his finger and thumb. “Now open your mouth wide for me.”

 

You sit up, scooting forward and drop your chin until your jaw is open as wide as you can get it. He unbuckles his belt, shoving his jeans down to let his cock spring free. You think he’s going to fuck your throat but instead, he places the head of cock between your lips, letting precum smear on your tongue, before jacking himself off into your mouth.

 

He strokes his cock quickly, taking time now and then to remove his dick and tap you on the face with it, rubbing the soft head over the tip of your nose before putting it back in your mouth. You just sit there, legs spread, as he jerks himself.

 

“Gonna cum.” He warns, grunting. “Don’t swallow, keep it in your mouth.”

 

You tense your tongue, blocking your throat as he cums, spurting hard as ropes of hot seed fill your mouth. Taking a deep breath Sam steps back, holding his dick in his hand, still stroking.

 

“Keep your head back, mouth open. But I don’t wanna see it running down your chin.” His lips catches under his teeth as teases his cock hard again.“Is your pussy still sore?”,

 

“Ahuh.” You gurgle, head tipped back, jaw wide.

 

“Good.” He smiles, “It’s a good reminder of who you belong to.”

 

He shoves his jeans all the way down, stepping out of them.

 

“Get on your knees on the couch and turn around. Stick that ass out and you better not spill that load in your mouth. You hold it until I tell you to swallow.”

 

Getting to your knees, you do what he instructs, sticking your backside out, presenting yourself for him. Keeping your head back you hold onto the back of the couch as you feel him guide his cock between the folds of your pussy, sliding inside and not stopping until his pubic hair is against your mound, forcing every thick inch into your aching channel.

 

There’s a burn, but not as bad as the last time thanks to him having you rub yourself. It still hurts as he begins to fuck you with long pumps, his shaft splitting your raw little pussy base to tip. When he speeds up you feel his cum sloshing in your open mouth and concentrate on not choking through garbled moans.

 

“Such a whore, taking a cock with a mouth full of jizz.” Hot breath makes his nostrils flare as he slams his hips into your ass. “About to come in your pussy too, make sure you’re full at both ends.”

 

He’s so deep that he cockhead taps your cervix with every thrust until you’re whimpering and twisting on his dick.

 

“There it is,” Sam curls over you back as he ruts all the way into you. “Just. Fucking. Take it.”

 

He fucks you steadily as he comes for the second time, only slowing as the crest of pleasure fades. He’s still for a second, then places a hand on the small of your back and carefully pulls his cock from your body.

 

Leaning forward his faces is suddenly above yours, lips open as he inspects your full mouth.

 

“You did a good job.” He smacks your ass. “Now look at me and swallow it.”

 

Eyes blown wide you stare into his hooded eyes and gulp down his salty spunk, gasping for air once your mouth is finally empty.

 

His hand rubs over your ass and down to you leaking pussy where he collects the cum that’s oozing out of you with his finger and pushes it back inside.

 

“Ask me to help you keep my cum in your pussy.” He grabs your jaw as you speak.

 

“Please sir, help me keep your cum inside me. I can’t do it on my own.”

 

“Such a slut,” Sam smirks and gets up, digging through his duffel bag. You look behind you as he heads back to the couch, a flared butt plug, and a something else, in his hands.

 

“I saw this and knew you’d need it.” He holds the silver metal plug up next to your face so you can get a good look. The wide end is at least three and a half inches. You pant as he presses the plug into your sullied cunt, shoving until you can’t take anymore. He whacks the ends with a shocking force and you scream as the broadest part pops into your pussy, stretching you painfully wide.

 

“There you go.” He pats your cunt where the end of the plug is nestled between your lips. “Now stand up.”

 

You slowly get to your feet, wincing as the plug shifts inside you.

 

Sam picks up a pair of stretchy, flesh-colored, rubber panties. He drops to his knees, slipping them on you one leg at a time before pulling them up. They're a few sizes too small, too tight. but that's precisely what he’s going for because they keep the plug shoved inside you. Forcing your body to hold it in place.

 

“You’ll sleep like this tonight and in the morning we’ll decide whether or not you still need it.” He stands, wiping tears from your cheek with his thumb. “What do you say?”

 

Sputtering, your throbbing cunt clenches around the hard metal inside you. “Th-thank you, sir.”


	3. Chapter Three

 

You wake up the next morning laying lay on your back as Sam hovers above you. You've hardly slept, your sore pussy stretched by the plug still firmly inside you.

 

He's massaging your bare breast, kneading the flesh in his giant palm and watching your eyes flutter open.

 

“I’ve gotta go do this thing with my idiot brother.” He explains casually, pinching your nipple between his fingers, tugging as he crushes the little bud. You do your best to stay quiet, staring up at the ceiling and biting your lip as he twists your nipple. “Might be gone for a few days…”

 

Suddenly he’s gone and you look up to find him reaching for the plastic panties that are holding the plug inside your cunt. He peels them down your legs, spreading your thighs to get a good look at his handiwork.

 

His fingers curl into the flesh of your pussy lips as he tries to tug at the base of the plug but you’ve been clenched around it for the better part of eight hours and your muscles don’t want to let it go. 

 

“Relax,” he pressing his thumb over your clit rubbing back and forth, but only for a minute before pulling the hood back and smacking your exposed button. You cry out. Everything between your legs is in so much pain your can’t help it. He digs strong fingers in, getting a grip on the plug whiling pressing down your hips with his forearm, holding you in place as he yanks the plug out of your swollen cunt with a wet pop.

 

“Oh, God.” You moan instinctively try close your legs. He instantly smacks your thighs apart, pushing two long fingers inside as his day-old cum runs out of you. He pumps his fingers in and out as you writhe in distress.

 

“Oh, you like this huh?” He teases. “Such a fucking slut.”

 

He makes sure his fingers are coated and brings them to your lips, smearing the slick over your lips as you open up and obediently begin to suck. Fighting back the urge to gag, tears slide down the side of your face. The foul taste is enough to make your stomach turn but you also know better than to disobey him.

 

Sam smiles as he pulls his hands away, wiping his fingers on the sheet.

 

“Take care of yourself while I’m gone. Keep that pussy clean. Be a good girl or I'll have to punish you.” And with that, he kisses your forehead, sweet as can be, before he leaves.

 

**Six Day Later**

 

You didn’t even get so much as a _hello_ when he walked through the door before he was telling you to get naked and present yourself to him.

 

“Get on your knees slut. I’ve been thinking about you all week.” He reaches down to grab your jaw before unfastening his belt buckle and dropping his pants to the floor.

 

“Feel my balls,” Sam instructs, bringing your hand to cup in the warm sack. They’re heavy in your hand as you cradle him.

 

“You feel how full they are?” You nod and he grins, sliding his thumb over your chin as he strokes your face. “That’s all for you sweetheart, all that cum for your sweet little ass. I’m gonna fill you up so full your stomach’s gonna ache.”

 

“Thank you, sir.” You whisper, your butt clenching at the idea of him fucking your ass. He’s fingered you anally before but never anything more than two fingers at most.

 

“Put them in your mouth, one at a time. And suck but be careful, nothing to hard.”

 

“Yes, sir.”

 

You open your mouth as wide as you can. Sticking out your tongue and tipping your head back, you take one of his testicles into your hot mouth, feeling the sparse hair against your tongue as you very delicately suck on his ball. His hard, engorged cock is resting on your face, rubbing past your nose, the thick head dragging over your forehead as you rock back and forth.

 

“Rub your clit, get yourself wet. I want that pussy aching when I’m in your ass.” Shoving a hand between your legs you make small circles around your bud, as you tongue his balls. After a few minutes, he taps you on the nose. “Time to switch.”

 

Sucking on the opposite testicle you try to concentrate on arousing yourself as he told you to. Working your fingers faster you try to let yourself relax, imagining Sam as something other than an owner, someone kinder and gentler, more caring. It must work because you find yourself moaning unconsciously, vibrating with him in your mouth.

 

“Shit, you’re cock-hungry aren’t you?” Sam smiles viciously as you look up at him. “I can wait to hear you gag on my cock, but right now I need that ass. Stand up.”

 

You drop his balls from your mouth, standing at attention. He walks you over to the couch, smackingyouru ass.

 

“Spread your legs - that’s right, now bend over and put your hands on the edge.” You comply, folding forward and exposing your pussy and ass. “Now, you keep your hands where they are, don’t move from this position.”

 

“I won’t sir.” You commit, half afraid you won’t be able to keep you word but having every intent of trying your damnedest.

 

His big hands knead your ass cheeks before pulling one to the side to expose your puckered hole. There’s the click of a bottle. He’s using lube. You let out a heavy breath, thankful that he’s not going to fuck you dry. He squirts warm over your asshole and without warning he’s pressing the massive head of his dick into your asshole. No finger, no preparation, just a little lubrication to make it more enjoyable for him and he’s forcing his cock into your virgin ass.

 

You shut your eyes tight and bite your lower lip, unable to silence the long, pained moan ripping from your throat. The head of his dick stretches you wide with a pop as he passes the ring of muscle, but then he’s sliding his entire length deeper and deeper without the slightest hesitation for your comfort.

 

“Wait,” you gasp, rocking forward but staying in position. There’s a sharp pain and you know he’s torn you a bit, you can feel the skin stretched around his girth and the friction of he pumps deeper and deeper.

 

Tears well up as you groan and sputter. “Please, let me - just a little slower.”

 

“You don’t ever tell me what to do!” He brings his hand down on you buttock so hard that you scream and clench your ass around his cock, bringing a whole new level of pain. He chooses that moment to push all the way in, rutting into your asshole as his balls rock forward and tap your clit.

 

“ _Ahhhhhh!_ ” You sob as he pushes so far inside you can feel him in your guts, deeper than your body should be able to accommodate.

 

“Fuck, that’s a tight ass.” Sam moans, tipping his head back in pleasure. “I knew you’d feel like this, your body always takes my cock so well. What do you say?”

 

“Th-Thank y-you s-sir.” You manage to choke out as he begins to fuck you. He’s slow, not like when he took your pussy the first time. He seems to enjoying the slow pump, fucking your butt and feeling every inch of the drag in and out, back and forth.

 

You writhe in agony, holding onto the couch for dear life as his begins to fuck hard and faster.

 

“Don’t worry, I’m gonna cum so deep in your ass, fill you up.” He spanks your cheek and you yelp as tears stream down your face. “Beg me for it.”

 

“P-please sir.” You cry, swallowing your pain to do as he asks. “Please cum in my ass.”

 

He grabs your hair, arching you backward. "Say, _I'm a whore and I need you to cum in my asshole._ "

 

"I'm a whore and I need you to-to cum in my a- _ah ow, fuck_   _it hurts so bad_ \- please cum in my asshole. I'm a whore and I want it so bad."

 

And he does.

 

"Good girl." He grits out, slapping you hard on the side of your ass. He fucks as deep into your raw butt as he can get and holds himself there as he spurts his hot load into your depths. "Take like a whore, there you go - I know you need it."

 

Then he pulls out.

 

“Get on your knees, legs wide.” You comply and he uses his foot to nudge you legs even further apart. You feel his cum start to leak out of you and then before you can think to stop it, his hot seed is drooling from your stretched asshole into a small puddle of the floor.

 

“So fucking nasty.” He groans, slapping your cheek as you stare up at him. “Use your mouth to get my cock hard again and we’ll talk about what hole you want me to fuck next. Now that your ass is opened up, we’ve got choices.” 

 


	4. Chapter Four

You wake up in the middle of the night as Sam’s giant hands grab your hips, flipping you on to your stomach. He’s been in a terrible mood, upset about something with his brother. You’ve done your best to avoid him and surprisingly up until this point he’s showed very little interest in you.

 

You weren’t sure he’d even come to bed. When you left him in the living room he was surrounded by open books and legal pads full of handwritten notes. But as he gets on his knees between your legs it’s clear that he’s done with research and the focus has shifted to you.

 

You try to blink wake, still confused as he wiggles two long fingers between the lips of your pussy. Grunting, he pulls away, squeezing the back of your thighs with both hands.

 

“Get that pussy wet for me.”  He doesn’t move from between your thighs, just sits back on his haunches, waiting expectantly as your cram a hand under your body to rub your clit.

 

If there’s one thing Sam loves, it’s setting you up for failure. He loves to punish you and will go to great lengths to find any reason to take on his frustrations on your body.

 

He gives you all of sixty seconds before checking again. His hand pushes your out of the way, the pads of his finger pushing rough between the lips of your sex only to find you just as dry as before.

 

“I told you to make yourself wet.” He slaps your ass hard and you help. You don't quite know what’s happening he pulls your hips into the air. “Now we’re gonna have to do it the hard way.”

 

Pressing your face into the pillow you try to prepare yourself for what you know is coming. Sam spits into his palm, and coats his massive cock, before pressing the broad, swollen head into your pussy. He can’t get on all the way with the first thrust, you’re dry and bone tight and unless he wants to hurt himself he’s not going to force his cock in.

 

He has to pump a dozen times, gradually getting deeper until he can bury himself to the root. He fucks you dry and raw, sapping your ass with every thrust until you’re cunt beings to slick up.

 

“That’s it,” he leans over you, pressing his belly against you lower back. “That’s my good little whore. You love this, don’t you?”

 

“Yes,” you hiss, wincing as his shaft splits your cunt open. He loves to hear you tell him how much you enjoy his cock, especially when he knows you’re in pain.

 

“Getting close,” he grunts, his hips moving faster. He spanks you a few more times. “What do you ask for?”

 

You how this part goes too

 

“Please cum in my pussy, sir.” You beg. “Please, I wanna feel it inside me.”

 

He cums with a satisfied grunt, careful as always when he pulls out to leave you full of his seed.

 

“Turn over.” He instructs as you roll on your back. He pushes your knees up and out so that your cunt is exposed.

 

“God, I love your pussy full of my cum, but that’s not gonna save you from punishment. If I want you wet, you better do it next time. Now spread your legs as far as you can and hold them there.” Sam stop to examine your swollen cunt for a moment, grinning in satisfaction.

 

You do as he instructs laying on your back with your glistening pussy completely exposed. Sam moves off the bed, wandering into the bathroom where you hear him relieve himself and then root around in the drawer.

 

He comes back from the bathroom with your hairbrush in his hand, sliding into the bed as you stomach turns in fear.

 

“Now,” He gets on his knees “I want you to count as I spank your pussy. Nice and loud.”

 

Staring at the ceiling in fear you hold quivering thighs open for him, your fingers digging into your clammy flesh. He brings the back of the brush down on your vulnerable pussy, hitting your cunt with a resounding smack.

 

_Smack._

 

You bite your lips to keep from screaming at the pain surges.

 

“One.”

 

 _Smack._ This one is harder, he really puts his weight behind it, lickig his lips as you twitch and try to stay in place.

 

“Two.” You gasp, forcing yourself to maintain the position.

 

He takes his free hand, reaching out and rubbing his middle finger in circle around your clit before pinching and rolling it between his finger.  When you wiggle he takes his hand away and hits harder than the previous two times.

 

_WHACK!_

 

“Th-Three.” You choke out as tears form in the corner of your eyes.

 

_Whack._

 

“F-F-four.” Sputtering, tears slide from your eyes and he gives you a break, rubbing your clit for nearly a minute before stopping continue with his assault.

 

_Whack._

 

“Five.”

 

“Good girl taking your punishment so well. What do you say?”

 

“Thank you, sir.” You start to close your legs and Sam smacks you pussy with an open hand and you yelp.

 

“We’re not done yet.” His eyes narrow. “Roll over and stick your ass in the air. Hold your ass cheeks apart for me.”

 

When you do as he says, feeling utterly humiliated, he begins hitting your asshole with the handle of the brush.  You puckered hole clenches with every painful swat until he’s punishment your ass with ten firm, painful strokes.

 

He’s hard again by the time he’s done and instructs you to roll onto your back as he straddles your face. Sliding his cock between your lips he fucks your mouth and throat, wedging himself so deep that it’s more an exercise in keeping yourself from vomiting than anything else.

 

This time when he comes, he pulls out and shoots all over your face. Making sure to slap your cheeks and nose with the wet head of his heavy cock, rubbing his jizz all over your face until he’s had enough.

 

And then, just as suddenly as it began, it’s over.

 

“Come and take a shower with me.” He commands casually, rolling off the bed. Wiping your tears you watch his bare butt as he walks away from the bed, praying that he’s done for the night.

 


End file.
